Rum Cellar Campaign Collection Timeline
This timeline gives the details of the collection quests introduced as part of the Rum Cellar campaign. These collections listed here are part of the overall list of collections available in EverQuest II, which are listed at Collection Quests Timeline. The collections that are listed below are needed to get the charm. An overview of how the collections needed to obtain the charm are linked together can be viewed at Rum Cellar Campaign Collection Timeline/Summary. Summary This is a summary of the main hierarchy of collection quests added as part of the Rum Cellar campaign. (1) There are five shiny collections (numbers 1-5 below) completed from ground spawns in Advanced Solo (AS) zones. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Gunthak Flow Map for the final collection. (2) There are fifteen more shiny collections (numbers 6-20 below) completed from chest drops from named mobs in AS and Event Heroic (EH) zones and ground spawns in heroic zones. that the shinies for collection 16-20 are only found in the EH zones. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Straits of Twelve Map for the final collection. (3) There is a collection item that is obtained by clicking the map behind where Charanda is standing in the zone "F.S. Distillery: Distill or Be Killed (Heroic)". This is the Sea of Crossed Swords Map for the final collection. Note that this item is NO TRADE. Only one character can get the update at any given time, but it is worth noting that the clicky resets every 90 minutes, so it is possible to get this update from a previously-cleared instance. (4) Upon earning the three collection items noted above (Gunthak Flow Map, Straits of Twelve Map and Sea of Crossed Swords Map) and placing them in the final collection, BLUE SHINIES become visible in heroic zones. There are five blue shiny collections (numbers 21-25 below). These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Ocean of Tears Map for the final collection. (5) Upon earning the four collection items noted above (Gunthak Flow Map, Straits of Twelve Map, Sea of Crossed Swords Map and Ocean of Tears Map) and placing them in the final collection, GREEN SHINIES become visible in heroic zones. There is one green shiny collection (number 26 below). This earns the Sea of Sands Map for the final collection. Note that although the shinies of each colour are not visible until those of the immediately previous colour have been completed, they can still be obtained from other players and added to the collections. Basic Collections 1. * Obsidian Headed Arrow * Bodkin Arrow * Leaf-shaped Arrow * Round Headed Arrow * Fiery Headed Arrow ** Reward Petyr Cromwood's Quilled Pen (for the meta-collection) 2. * Kunarkian Molasses * Zekian Spices * Antonica White Sugar * Ykeshan Yeast * Tranquil Distilled Water ** Reward Valgan's Rum-Stained Boots (for the meta-collection) 3. * Split Shot * Grape Shot * Round Shot * Carcass Shot * Shell Shot ** Reward Charanda's Idol (for the meta-collection) 4. * Silver Button Doublet * Gold Buttoned Doublet * Red Lined Doublet * Gold Laced Doublet * Leather Buckled Doublet ** Reward Portia's Dagger (for the meta-collection) 5. * Sigil of the Ardent * Sigil of the Swordsage * Sigil of the Sureshot * Sigil of the Farmage * Sigil of the Blademaster ** Reward Commander Arcjay's Cravat (for the meta-collection) 6. * Corsair Master's Badge * Corsair Gunner's Badge * Corsair Boatswain's Bage * Corsair Quartermater's Badge * Corsair Captain's Badge ** Reward Portia's Bloody Gloves (for the meta-collection) 7. * Corsair Landsman's Badge * Corsair Carpenter's Badge * Corsair Mate's Badge * Corsair Able Seaman's Badge * Corsair Doctor's Badge ** Reward The Red Corsair's Blade (for the meta-collection) 8. * Blue Silk Kneckerchief * Grey Lined Kneckerchief * Scarlet Worn Kneckerchief * Greenish Frayed Kneckerchief * Yellow Dirty Kneckerchief ** Reward Bull McClean's Cutless (for the meta-collection) 9. * Corsair Pin of Blood Spilling * Corsair Pin of Brawling * Corsair Pin of Trickery * Corsair Pin of Stealing * Corsair Pin of Backstabbing ** Reward The Red Corsair's Hat (for the meta-collection) 10. * Round-Bottom Flask * Pear-Shaped Flask * Distilate Flask * Retort Flask * Still Flask ** Reward Sea Dog Doogan's Coin (for the meta-collection) 11. * Charanda's Idol of Blight * Charanda's Idol of Deception * Charanda's Idol of Power * Charanda's Idol of Poisoning * Charanda's Idol of Magic ** Reward Lieutenant Hylel's Waistcoat (for the meta-collection) 12. * Barrel Room Key * Distilling Room Key * Sugar Room Key * Harbor Key * Bottle Room Key ** Reward Lieutenant Scothens' Breeches (for the meta-collection) 13. (Blue Shinies) * Scorched Flag * Singed Map * Burned Note * Burnt Book * Blackened Coin ** Reward Sour Egg (for the meta-collection) 14. * Phantom Scarlet Macaw Feather * Phantom Grey Macaw Feather * Phantom Black Cocatoo Feather * Phantom Blue Macaw Feather * Phantom Sun Conure Feather ** Reward Mr. Bilge's Cheese (for the meta-collection) 15. * Phantom Dusky Shark Tooth * Phantom Great White Shark Tooth * Phantom Sand Shark Tooth * Phantom Frilled Shark Tooth * Phantom Blue Shark Tooth ** Reward Grogmaga's Grog (for the meta-collection) 16. (Blue Shinies) * A Bag of Coins * Platinum Ring * Silvered Bracelet * Silver Jug * Golden Hoop Earring ** Reward Spoiled Egg (for the meta-collection) 17. (Blue Shinies) * Kildiun the Drunkard's Flask * Deckgang's Sigil * Cheated Drunk's Grog * Cheated Swabbie's Boot * Cheated Rigger's Gloves ** Reward Moldy Egg (for the meta-collection) 18. (Blue Shinies) * Ruby and Gold Ring * Skull Etched Earring * Glowing Blue Stone * Priceless Velium Chain * Black Opal Pendant ** Reward Putrid Egg (for the meta-collection) 19. * Brown Rum Bottle * Green Rum Bottle * Murkey Rum Bottle * Blue Rum Bottle * Clear Rum Bottle ** Reward Valgan's Club (for the meta-collection) 20. * Coconut Infused Rum * Mango Infused Rum * Cinamon Infused Rum * Rosemary Infused Rum * Chill Infused Rum ** Reward Bladetooth's Eye (for the meta-collection) 21. * Condenser * Lyne Arm * Worm Coil * Pot * Head Cap ** Reward Yipnik's Wrench (for the meta-collection) 22. (Green Shinies) * The Boatswain's Jackal * The Fool * Dirty Gertie * The Butcher Butcher of Brokenskull Bay * The Captain's Clover ** Reward: Sea of Sands Map (for the final meta-collection) 23. * Tranquil Green Macaw Feather * Tranquil Red Macaw Feather * Tranquil Blue Throated Macaw Feather * Tranquil Orange Conure Feather * Tranquil Yellow Cacatoo Feather ** Reward Nibble's Cracker (for the meta-collection) 24'. ' * Tranquil Catshark Tooth * Tranquil Spiny Shark Tooth * Tranquil Hammer Head Shark Tooth * Tranquil Sharpnose Shark Tooth * Tranquil Lemon Shark Tooth ** Reward Charanda's Drum (for the meta-collection) 25. (Blue Shinies) * Valgan's Coin * Charanda's Spear * Grogmogo's Knife * Yipnik's Vest * Sea Dog Doogan's Dungarees ** Reward Rotten Egg (for the meta-collection) 26'. ' * Blademaster's Daggar * Blademaster's Blackjack * Blademaster's Foil * Blademaster's Throwing Knife * Blademaster's Parry Blade ** Reward Kildiun's Tankard (for the meta-collection) Meta-Collections (Items obtained by completing collections 1-5 above) * Commander Arcjay's Cravat (from the collection) * Petyr Cromwood's Quilled Pen (from the collection) * Lieutenant Scothens' Breeches (from the collection) * Kildiun's Tankard (from the collection) * Lieutenant Hylel's Waistcoat (from the collection) ** Reward: Gunthak Flow Map (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 6-20 above) * Bull McClean's Cutless (from the collection) * Grogmaga's Grog (from the collection) * The Red Corsair's Hat (from the collection) * Mr. Bilge's Cheese (from the collection) * Sea Dog Doogan's Coin (from the collection) * Valgan's Club (from the collection) * Yipnik's Wrench (from the collection) * The Red Corsair's Blade (from the collection) * Nibble's Cracker (from the collection) * Valgan's Rum-Stained boots (from the collection) * Charanda's Drum (from the collection) * Portia's Bloody Gloves (from the collection) * Portia's Dagger (from the collection) * Charanda's Idol (from the collection) * Bladetooth's Eye (from the collection) ** Reward: Straits of Twelve Map (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 21-25 above) * Moldy Egg (from the collection) * Rotten Egg (from the collection) * Sour Egg (from the collection) * Putrid Egg (from the collection) * Spoiled Egg (from the collection) ** Reward: Ocean of Tears Map (for the final meta-collection) Final Meta-Collection for Final Reward * Straits of Twelve Map (from the meta-collection) * Sea of Sands Map (from the collection) * Gunthak Flow Map (from the meta-collection) * Ocean of Tears Map (from the meta-collection) * Sea of Crossed Swords Map (Found in final boss room of heroic) ** Reward: Other Collections All items in this collection are dropped by in * Airship Cannon * Airship Engine * Airship Gas Bag * Airship Gondola * Airship Rigging * Airship Stabilizers ** Rewards: *** *** Category:Rum Cellar Campaign Collection Quests